Locuras
by KissRyota
Summary: Hasta Midorima Shintaro podía hacer locuras por amor.


**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente los personajes no ne pertenecen porque de ser así el Kagakuro y Midotaka serían canon.

 **Nota de la autora:** Este fic ya fue subido a mi cuenta en wattpad llamada NoLongerNala.

 **[oOo]**

Takao soltó una risa tan fuerte que logró llamar la atención de toda la gente que pasaba por esa calle junto con varios edificios y un gran cartel donde se podía leer fácilmente "Las Vegas".

-¡Más rápido Shin-chan!.-gritó sin temor, tomando la mano de su pareja, obligandolo a correr.

-Estas llamando la atención de todo el mundo.-Le regañó el más alto, sintiendo como todas las miradas se dirigían curiosas hasta la joven pareja.

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrado, Shin.-Respondió para luego detenerse bruscamente al darse cuenta que había dado al lugar que tanto buscaba.

Empujó a su pareja hacia dentro de esa pequeña pero extravagante Iglesia, ignorando por completo las protestas del peliverde.

-Takao.-Advirtió al ver las intenciones de su novio.

-Vamos Shin-Chan.- hizo un tierno puchero para poder convencer a Midorima.

Él negó con su cabeza.

-¡Por favor, será divertido!, luego te lo compensare.

-Esta bien...-aceptó algo resignado, pero que se le podía hacer ,amaba tanto a Takao como para negarle algo.

-¿Nos disfrazamos?.-preguntó divertido.- a ti te quedaría perfecto un difraz de Zanahoria.

-Tu broma no da gracia, Bakao.-Le respondió algo irritado, estaba bastante cansado de que su pareja hiciera chistes respecto a su físico comparándolo con esa verdura.

-Ya está bien,sólo bromeaba,no te enojes,¿si?.- Él más bajo tomó de la camiseta a su novio, dejando suficiente altura para que depositara un beso en la mejilla, sabía muy bien que a su pareja no les gustaba demuestras de afecto en público, pero, con un pequeño beso no se enojaría,¿Verdad?.

Shintaro al sentir el contacto de los labios de su novio sobre su mejilla, inmediatamente enrojecio. Provocando que Takao soltara una pequeña risita al ver a su pareja con las mejillas coloradas.

Su Shin era muy tierno.

¿Quien diría que aquel chico tan serio,se sonrojaria tan fácil ante los actos de su pareja?.

Minutos más tarde salieron de esa pequeña y pintoresca Iglesia,junto con unos anillos en sus manos, señal de que se acababan de comprometer.

Midorima no despegaba la vista de su dedo anular, no lo podía creer, estaba casado con Takao, nunca en sus 18 años imagino hacer tal locura junto a su amante.

Siempre había imaginado una gran y ostentosa boda con todos sus familiares felicitandolo por haberse casado con una inteligente y bella mujer.

¿Quien diría que fue todo lo contrario?, claro así se imaginaba su boda, pero él no tenía la culpa de aquella idea, sus padres eran demasiado tradicionales, inculcándole la idea de que era lo correcto para su brillante hijo.

Casarse con una bella mujer a una edad adecuada, tener un trabajo estable y en un futuro tener hijos.

Irónicamente para él y para su familia, fue todo lo contrario ,se había casado a temprana edad, pero, por sobretodo, lo más indignante fue el hecho de haberse enamorado de un hombre y haberse revelado en contra de sus padres.

Claro que su madre y padre no lo aceptaron tan fácilmente, de hecho fue todo lo contrario, lo tiraron de patitas a la calle y juraron que ellos jamás habían tenido un hijo que se había enamorado de un hombre.

Claro, no fue fácil, de hecho fue doloroso el saber que tus padres te rechazaban sólo por haberse enamorado, algo tan humano como enamorarse de otra persona.

Pero,de alguna forma, todo ese dolor valía la pena si podía estar junto al amor de su vida.

Aún recordaba esa tarde,y de como Takao estuvo para él. No, de hecho Takao siempre estuvo y ha estado para él.

-No te preocupes,Shin-Chan, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.-Le había dicho junto con una brillante sonrisa mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

Y sólo por esa sonrisa,todo valía la pena, hasta el dolor de ser rechazado por las personas que le dieron la vida.

Porque el amor de Takao lo curaba poco a poco de ese dolor.

-Shin,haz estado callado todo el viaje, ¿Pasa algo?...¿Acaso te obligue a hacer algo que no quieres?.-Preguntó inseguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

-No es eso, sólo estaba pensando en todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar hasta aquí.-Él señaló sus manos entrelazadas, indicándole que en ningún momento se había arrepentido de tomar la decisión de comprometerse con el pelinegro.

-Ya veo, ¿Es sólo eso?

-Claro que si.-Le dedicó una leve sonrisa para indicarle que todo estaba bien.

En estos años que se habían conocido, Shintaro era un poco más abierto respecto con sus sentimientos y emociones.

[ **oOo**

Una hora más tarde,la joven pareja ya se había instalado en la habitación de un Hotel.

Ambos se encontraban tirados sobre la cama, Shintaro tenía la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Kazunari, mientras que este pasaba sus dedos por la cabellera de color verde.

Se suponía que deberían estar viendo la televisión, pero los dos estaban tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ninguno se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido.

Takao fue el primero en despertar de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Shin, ¿estas despierto?.-Preguntó mientras lo empujaba levemente.

-Lo estoy.-Respondió el otro.

-¿Que pasa Shin?,¿De verdad que estas bien?

Él más alto decidió sentarse para hablar ,quedando frente a su pareja.

Soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.

-Ya te dije que lo estoy.-Aseguró.

-Esa respuesta no me convence...¿será que debo utilizar otros métodos para sacarte la verdad?.-Preguntó en tono travieso.

-Oh,no...-Se escuchó por parte del Peliverde.

-Oh,Si...-Respondió el otro para luego lanzarse sobre su pareja y atacarlo con el "método".

Y el "método" para hacerlo hablar ,no era ni más ni menos que...cosquillas, si, esto sólo lo sabía Takao.

Midorima Shintaro, el chico más serio que habia podido conocer...era muy cosquilludo.

-¡Detente!.-Suplicó entre risas.

-No hasta que me digas lo que te pasa, Shin-Chan.

\- Es-esta bien.-La risa apenas lo dejaba hablar.

Takao se separó lo suficiente para que su pareja tomará aire, y poder contarle lo que tenía de esa manera.

-Yo...sólo he estado pensando en todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí, el problema de mis padres que me impidieron estar junto a ti, que me hayan tirado a la calle sólo por haberme enamorado de ti.- Él tomó aire para luego seguir.- Lo que quiero decir es que...estoy enamorado de ti, y no me arrepiento de ninguna decisión que he tomado, porque cada desición que tomé me llevó hasta a ti...el destino me llevó hasta a ti.

Él más alto miro a su pareja, para darse cuenta que Takao estaba a punto de llorar.

¿Y como no estar tan feliz?, si su Shin se había abierto para él,sabía que el peliverde no era muy expresivo, sabía lo mucho que le podía llegar a costar el demostrar sus sentimientos, pero Takao lo amaba así.

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir que estaba enamorado de él.

-¿Estas llorando?.-Preguntó atónito el más alto.

-Si...es que yo, estoy muy feliz que me hayas podido decir todo eso, Shin.-Él limpió sus lágrimas con las mangas de su abrigo, para luego prácticamente saltar hasta su novio y abrazarlo.

-Te amo, Midorima Shintaro.-Susurró en el oído de él más alto.

Él corazón de el anteriormente mencionado dio un vuelco de la emoción, estaba seguro que Takao lo amaba tanto como él lo hacía.

Ambos se separaron unos centímetros para luego volver a unirse en un beso que demostraba todo el amor que sentían por el otro.

Midorima Shintaro jamás llego a imaginar lo mucho que podia amar a una persona, y las locuras que podias hacer por ella.

No hasta que conoció a Takao Kazunari, el chico que había puesto patas para arriba toda su vida.

Pero no importaba, porque su corazón le pertenecía sólo a él.

Midorima Shintaro estaba profundamente enamorado de Takao Kazunari y no se arrepentía de estarlo.


End file.
